Love Is Blind
by Angste
Summary: A collection of requested one shots that center around our favorite little shinigami. So far, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Stark, Byakuya, Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Urahara.
1. I'm A Mess

_I'm A Mess_

Grimmjow glared at the tiny woman. She was teasing him again. _Maybe she didn't do it on purpose but...Scratch that, she did it on purpose. _He watch her from across the room. She was talking to one of her many male friends._ Admirers more like it._

She was wearing a little black dress, the one that shows all the things she could do to him. He grab another drink and drained it. So much for not drinking tonight. He ignored the giggles and laughter coming from where she was standing.

She began walking out the room. Of course, he followed her. He followed the sounds of her heels clacking against the ground outside. She sat down on the stairs, taking a short breather.

He sat next to her and ignored the look she gave him. "You know," He said without looking at her, "I'm a mess when I'm alone."

She didn't say anything for a while then simply said, "I know."

"Lets go." He held her hand and lead her away from the party. Her small hand was held gently, almost if he was afraid to crush it. Her purple eyes were on him.

He stopped walking and looked down at her. He used his hand and titled her face upward and he leaned down to plant a soft kiss. Her eyes widen in shock then she smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

**So another request finished. If you got anymore just tell me and I might do it.  
**


	2. Carnival

_Carnival_

"Sorry, you can't go on this ride." The man shooed Toshiro away from the ride. "Come back when you get taller."

Toshiro kicked a trash can. That was the third guy who turned him away because of his hight. A giggle escaped from the girl next to him. "Shut up, Rukia."

"Sorry," She covered her mouth trying to stop laughing, "Its just so funny!" She gave up and began hugging her sides as she laughed.

Toshiro face turned red with embarrassment. "Hey, your barely taller then me." He said trying to get her to stop laughing.

"I'll stop." She wiped a tear from her eyes. Maybe she was laughing so hard because for once the jokes about hight weren't about her. "Lets go look for a different ride. Roller coasters get boring after awhile anyways."

"Hn." He began to follow Rukia. It was almost in possible to follow her. There was too many people and she was too short to see. "Rukia?" He called out when he lost sight of her.

A warm hand clasped his. " She apologized, " This seems the only way for us not to get separated."

"Its okay." He turned his face away from hers, embarrassed. They began walking again. Toshiro wondered why they were here again. Shouldn't he be doing something more important, after all he was a caption with an unreliable lieutenant.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying his time here. It was fun being with the little Kuchiki. _Maybe_, he thought to himself, _we can do something like this again. _His eyes went to Rukia's small form leading the way.

"Here we are." She stopped walking and got in a line. "This is my favorite ride." He looked. It was the ferris wheel. The whole thing was lit up with different colors. The line was fairly short compared to the other rides.

"Isn't this a kiddy ride?" He said to her. She ignored that remark.

A man collected tickets and allowed them on the ride. "What a cute couple." He chuckled.

Toshiro blushed. _We are not a couple_. He wanted to say that to him but the ride was already moving. The car they sat in slowly rocked as they moved upward. When they got to the top the ride stopped.

They saw the whole carnival lit up with lights of different colors. Against the night sky it seemed like a different world. He turned and looked at Rukia who was sitting across from his. A childish smile was plastered on her face as she looked out the window.

"I think I can get a better view if I.." She mumbled and got up. She stood in the middle of the car and looked out the window. Her smile was even bigger now.

The ferris wheel suddenly moved again causing Rukia to fall forwards. She fell against his chest. Rukia looked up at Toshiro. "Sorry." she said.

"I-Its okay." He looked down at her. His face was red and his heart was beating faster.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm okay." He told her then looked out his window.

Rukia apologized once more then went back to her seat. The ride slowly came to a halt and the door opened. The operator helped them both out and winked at Toshiro. He began walking away faster.

Rukia walked besides him quietly. Toshiro looked down at his hands. "I liked the ferris wheel.." He said quietly. He looked up and saw Rukia's smiling face. She began to pull at his hand and lead him to another ride.

**Okay another one down. Any request? It could be a pairing or a situation, anything is fine. **


	3. Picnic

_Picnic_

Rukia began to spread the blanket on the grass. It was a spring day and the weather was perfect. She looked around at the meadow. It was empty. A good thing. Rukia enjoyed the quiet.

Stark took off his shoes and sat down on the blanket. Next to him was a picnic basket. Rukia sat next to him and began to unpack the basket. She handed Stark a rice ball and took one for herself.

They enjoyed the quiet lunch. Talking would just ruin the mood. A smile from Rukia and a chuckle from Stark was more then enough communication for the two. Rukia leaned against Stark and looked up at him. Stark put an arm around her.

After they were done eating, Rukia laid down next to Stark. The two of them watch the clouds move on lazily. Occasionally, Stark would glance at Rukia. Rukia looked at Stark and gave him his favorite smile.

Stark closed his eyes. A nap seemed like a great Idea. Rukia held his hand. Stark opened one eye to look at her. Rukia was already asleep, holding his hand. He used his free hand to brush the hairs out of her eyes and closed his eyes.

They slept for hours, hand in hand.

* * *

**I have to say, out of the three so far, I like this one best.**


	4. Routine

_Routine_

"I love you, Nii-sama." Rukia said with a bow then hurried on her way.

It was a daily greeting for her. She started that back when they were kids and never quit the habit. He didn't mind though. It was one of the many charming things about his little adopted sister.

Byakuya went to his office and did the same old. Reading documents, signing things, looking over files. Every day he did the same .He would wake up and get ready for work, be greeted by Rukia, spend five to eight hours working, try to eat a meal with Rukia, then head to bed.

He would never admit it, the only reason he got out of bed was because of Rukia's greeting. He knew she only for the old times but he could help but cherish it.

When he finish worked, he went home and ate yet another silent dinner with Rukia. He would ask her how her day was but only get sentence long replies. After he dragged himself to bed. Quickly he fell into a deep sleep like always.

When he woke, something felt different. He did the same as usual and ready for work. He did not see Rukia today, which made him feel a little disappointment, and headed straight to work. Today there was no boring documents to read nor anything to sign.

After five hours of doing nothing at work he came home._ Rukia should be home now_. He went off in search for her. He found her in one of the gardens. She was sitting on a bench looking at the pond.

Rukia stood up and bowed when she saw him, "Nii-sama." He sat next to her. "I am sorry I did not see you this morning." Then she said her usual greeting, "I lo-"

"You don't need to say that anymore, Rukia." He cut her off. "I know you say it because of old times but you don't have to."

Rukia turned and looked him in the eye, "I don't say it because I feel like I have to. I only say things that I mean." She got up and bowed. "Nii-sama, I love you."

Rukia began to head to her room, leaving a red face Byakuya on the bench.

* * *

**Another one down. I'm not sure who I'm going to do next. **


	5. Poetry

_Poetry_

Rukia didn't have any duties today. She decided she would also take a break from sword practice as well. Today she decide to go to the library. It has been a while since she read a book and she didn't remember the last time she went to the library.

She was unsure of what type of book to get today so she wandered aimlessly waiting till something caught her eye. Row after row, nothing stood out. Everything was either a boring book about things that would put her to sleep or sappy romances.

Rukia stopped. A book on the fifth shelve looked very promising to her. Rukia reached up to get it. The tips of her fingers brushed the very bottom of it. She cursed her height. Rukia jumped and tried to get it but failed.

A hand appeared and easily got a hold of a book and held it out to her. Rukia turned her head to see who it was. It was Captain Aizen. Her back was less then a inch away from his chest. He leaned his head down next to her face.

"Is this the book you wanted?" He asked her politely. Rukia nodded, embarrassed by how close he was to her. Aizen looked at the title and smiled. "I didn't think you were the type who was into poetry, Miss Kuchiki."

"It caught my eye." Rukia moved away from him, her back now against the book case. She took the book from him and thanked him.

"If you like that book, I can suggest others I am sure you would enjoy."

"Thank you for the offer." She bowed and began to walk away. Rukia turned the corner and ran into some one. She fell backwards.

Luckily someone caught her. Rukia looked up too see Aizen's face. Her heart began beating faster. He almost seemed sad to relinquish his hold on her. "Are you okay, Miss Kuchiki?" He asked her with concern. "Your face is quite red."

"I'm okay." She said quickly before running off. She didn't know which made her heart beat faster, the running or him.

* * *

**I took care of two request in one story. Don't hesitate to request something.**


	6. Hair

_Hair_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Ulquiorra took of his shirt and sat down. His eyes on Rukia. She went over to the table to pick something up then came over to him. "Relax," She told him, "Its not like I'm going to cut your head off."

Ulquiorra ignored that remark and continued to watch her. She pulled out a pair of scissors and looked at him. Ulquiorra's hair had grown too long for his liking. Rukia suggested for him to go to a salon to get it cut but he said no. He wouldn't trust anyone with anything sharp around him, but if it was Rukia, he knew he could trust her.

She ran a hand through his hair. "No going back." She cut a lock and watched it fall to the ground.

He closed his eyes and listen to the sound of scissors. He felt hair on his face and opened his eyes. Rukia stood in front of him and brushed the hair off his cheek. He shyly closed his eyes once more.

Rukia put down the scissors and used her hands now. She began to move his hair, styling it until satisfied. Ulquiorra had to admit, he liked her touch. Hands went over his eyes to make sure he didn't peak. "Okay, open your eyes."

Rukia grinned as she watch Ulquiorra inspect himself in the mirror. He turned his head side ways then the other way. Finally he turned to Rukia. He nodded his approval to her. Her grin got bigger.

Ulquiorra reached up to move a bang from the middle of his face when Rukia stopped him. She pointed to her bang. "Its just like mine." Ulquiorra touched his bang then hers. He then put his hand in his pocket.

"Why?" He asked her.

"So then every time you think about it, you'll think of me." She gave him a smile.

* * *

**Okay another one finished. **


	7. Supplies

_Supplies_

"Urahara?" Rukia called out. The shop was empty for once and she came to pick of a few things. "Urahara?" She called out again.

There was no answer. Rukia wondered if she came at a bad time. _Maybe he went out or hes too busy to manage the shop today, _She thought to herself.

Urahara's shop was mysterious. It contained many unusual items. Rukia would often look around when ever she came. Each time she would try to find something stranger then what she found last time.

Why not continue the game today? _I'll only take five minutes at most... _Rukia slowly walked around. She would look at the bottom of piles and open up boxes. So far the only strange thing she could say she found was a shojo manga. She laughed at the thought of it belonging to the owner of the shop.

Rukia continued to look around. There was a rather large pile of things in the corner. She went over to inspect it. She gasped and jumped back. Poking out from the bottom was a hand.

Rukia began to dig through the pile, worried about what she would find at the bottom. After what took what seemed to be forever, she uncovered a body of a male. A familiar green striped hat coved the face of the man. A bottle of liquor in hand. Rukia removed the hat. A drunken Urahara was revealed, taking a nap.

Rukia shook him, trying to wake him. It didn't work, instead, Rukia was pulled into his arms as he turned onto his side. Her face was in his chest. Her face grew hot and red. Rukia called out Urahara's name, trying to wake him.

His eyes opened sleeply. Rukia looked up, happy that he was awake so she could be freed. Urahara moved his face close to her's and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning." He said in a sleepy voice.

Rukia's face felt like it was on fire.

Urahara's eyes opened wider. "Oh hello Kuchiki. What brings you here?"

"Supplies." She said without looking him in the eye.

"Ah yes."

She waited for him to let go. He didn't. "Urahara can you let go?"

"Oh I didn't notice." He said then got up. He went through a door then emerged a second later with a box in hand. He handed it to her. As she left through the door, he smiled at her. "Bye Bye Kuchiki." He said in his usual cheery voice as he waved.

Rukia decided as she walked home with burning cheeks, that she found the strangest thing in the store, the owner Urahara.

* * *

**Okay another one done. I should post a new one soon when someone request something.**


End file.
